My Total Drama: Second Chance
Welcome to the sixth season of My TD! This time, instead of focusing on the popular players, we figured it'd be right to bring back the underdogs so they can become superstars. All 13 of these players have not ever won. The interesting thing is that this time, one of them will. This is My Total Drama: Second Chance! Sign Ups (CLOSED) Cookie Monsters #B - S321 #Derek - S321 #Jeanette - Franky494 #Owen - Sunsummer7 #Staci - TrentFan #Noah - TrentFan Jersey Shore Rejects #Heather - CoGreen2.0 #Lindsay - CoGreen2.0 #Izzy - CoGreen2.0 #Scott - S321 #Anne Maria - TrentFan #Juan - Juantheawsome Undecided #Johnny - Sunsummer7 Pre-Chat *a bus arrives, and everyone gets off* Johnny: *sniffs the air, happy to be back* Ah... *trips on steps* OW! Jeanette: Are you O.K, *Helps Johnny up* IDK if we've met, I'm Jeanette, Nice to meet you (Not dumb anymore but not smart either) Johnny: I'm good, and we've met before. I'm Tommy's brother, who kinda voted you out last time. Yeah... sorry 'bout that. Scott: *jumps off the bus* Hello world! I'm ready for my second oppurtunity to play! B: *walks off slowly* My time to shine! Derek: *flips off* This will be awesome! Johnny: Hey guys. B: Hello Johnny! (CONF) Without Brick holding me back this time, I can get a chance to form my own alliance and make some of my own decisions. This time, I initiate things! (NON-CONF) Johnny? *whispers* Wanna form an alliance? Johnny: I don't really know. We might not be on the same team for all we know. B: *whispers* If we are, would you like to? Johnny: Hmm... let me think about it. (CONF) Me and B are kinda on the same page on being lackeys in the past. B was Brick's, I was Tommy's. I just down want to be a lackey again. This is my game now! *flexes muscles, pulls one* OW! B: *whispers* We will be equals as alliance mates. I will assure you that. (CONF) I need to make sure that I can convince Johnny to join the alliance. I don't care if I have to butt kiss, act like a pig or even do the chicken dance. My intention is to win this competition. Derek: (CONF) I definetely would like to join an alliance. If I do so, I probably will be safe from elimination for a while at least. It would be horrible if I got out early. There's so much to explore around here! Scott: (CONF) I have not been known for being a vocal person, but I will set out to change that this season! I want to buy a dang' ol pickup truck when I get home. Noah: *arrives, sarcastically* Oh great another season. This seems fun. ........Yeah. Staci: My great great great- Anne Maria: Sip it pasty. You need a tan. Scott: Where in the h*** are we?! Derek: I don't know! But this place looks awesome! Noah: You're so optimistic..........I don't like it to be honest. Derek: Well I don't like your pessimism! Noah: *sarcastically* Oh sorry your highness. Derek: Shut up you sarcastic prick! Noah: *sarcastically* Yeah, sure I'm so scared of you, I'll do what you want. *non-sarcastically* It's called life, you'll meet people you don't like and you'll have to live with it. Derek: Deal with this b****! *slaps Noah on the back hard, causing a red mark to form* Noah: *a little hurt* Ow. How barbaric. Now if you're done wasting my time go form other enemies, *sarcastically* It'll get you so far. *walks away* Derek: *sarcastically* Oh you're so smart! Maybe you should become a professor.......of FAILURE! Owen: *steps out of bus* Guys, let's just chill out. No arguing, okay- *sees Staci* Wow... so beautiful! *fawns* Derek: (CONF) I despise Noah and his sarcastic attitude. Staci: So then my great great great grandma invented cookies. Owen: *to Staci* That's very impressive! Check this out. *eats cookies and burps how to spell cookies* Staci: Oh, that's cool! My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great uncle invented burping. Owen: Well what about this? *burps "great" 14 times, the amount Staci said it* Staci: Cool! Johnny: *to Anne Maria* What's up? Anne Maria: Just noticing how much ya need a tan. Johnny: Oh, okay. *goes over to Noah* Hi, I'm Johnny. Noah: .....Hi. Johnny: What's wrong? Noah: I'm not really a fan of people. Juan:yo people Episode 1 Team Picking Chris: Johnny, you were the most social. It was planned pre-game that the most active person would join the teams. So Johnny, who do you pick for the teams? Exclude yourself. Johnny: The first team will be B, Derek, Jeanette, Owen, Staci, and Noah. The second will be Scott, Juan, Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, and Anne Maria. Chris: Okay. Johnny, you will go to a nifty place called Exile Island! You will get a clue to an idol. Since we have an odd number of players, you will get off scot free and not be the first out. You will go to the team that loses the first challenge. Johnny: *goes to Exile Island* Chris: Teams, name yourselves. Staci: How about the Great Great Great Great Cookie.........Monsters? Chris: Staci's team: The Cookie Monsters. How about the other team? Anne Maria: The Jersey Shore Rejects.......and me. Chris: Okay! The Cookie Monsters and the Jersey Shore Rejects! Derek: (CONF) Cookies are a favorite snack of mine, and the Cookie Monster is really funny! I love whenever he gobbles up a cookie! (NON-CONF) COOKIE MONSTAHS FOR LIFE! B: YEAH!!!!! DAD WOULD BE PROUD! (CONF) My dad is a rapper known as The Notorious B.I.G. He almost got gunned down when I was young, but he barely got away. I think he'll like the team name for sure! Noah: *sarcastic* Yeah Cookie Monsters. Nothing is better than Sesame Street. Episode 1 Cookie Monsters Camp (1) B: *hikes into camp* Woah, this place is pretty sweet! Derek: Yeah I know! *whispers* Hopefully Mr. Positive over there *points to Noah* won't ruin our time! *laughs* B: *laughs* Yeah! I think it would actually kill him to smile! Noah: *first sees Derek pointing at him, then hears B and walks over* Yeah and it'd kill you to lose weight. B: *mockingly* Yeah, and it'd kill you to lose weight! *normal voice* And it would kill you to actually fight like a man toothpick! *punches his arm hard, bruising it* My dad taught me how to fight! This is muscle! He has a lot of friends, and if you don't shut your mouth, they'll give you a little visit! A visit you'll never forget! Now say one of your smarmy remarks again. I dare you! Noah: *arm bruised but he's not really that hurt* For shame B, I thought you were better than that. Threatening people- what were you a bully in high school? And is that really muscle? Muscle would be thinner and bulkier that is just fat. Looks like your father didn't raise you right with how you've been acting. You should be ashamed. A threatening sidekick. *walks away* B: I never have been a bully you little know-it-all punk! My dad told me to never take crap from anyone! He was with the greats! 2Pac! Puffy! You name it! You can't back up your intellect! Noah: *stops and walks back* Oh, but I can. Sure I guess that's an excuse, but did your father really want you to be a SIDEKICK? A lackey to Brick? Answer me, B. B: I was letting Brick dig his own grave you little motherf*****! That way, less people would target me! Name 5 strategical achievements of yours! My dad has been in business! He knows the ropes! If you insult him again, he'll send someone after you! I promise! Noah: I wasn't insulting your father right now. I was telling you to be, you should be ashamed. And back to the strategical achievements, I have many outside Total Drama. I don't really care about Total Drama, I'm just here because my parents wanted me to do something physical- before you bring it up as a retort, I may be weak physically, but I'm strong mentally. Anyways B, if you were a real man, you would take the hits yourself. You should try doing that instead of just hiding behind someone like a coward. B: Considering that you're supposedly a man of intellect, that's a bad call! I needed to coast by without calling attention to myself! Brick was attracting a lot of negative attention, and no one accused me of anything like they did with Brick. I also have brains as well! I am an expert engineer and great at Math! You may have brains, but I also have muscle and connections on my side! I may not take a lot of hits, but at least I'm smarter, stronger and more well acomplished! Noah: You're not in any way smarter or well-accomplished B, but I'll give you the point that it was a smart, but cowardly move to let Brick take the bullets, and either ways you did horribly in Revenge of the Island without him, making me now question your statement of just USING Brick, because without him all you did was panic and look for idols. B: Ah but I still made it to the merge, even if it was barely! Anyway, on the subjet of intellect, let's have an academic decatholon! If I win, you have to stop pestering me, and admit I'm smarter. We will also compete in an athletic decathalon! If I win, you must admit I'm stronger, and vice versa. Noah: I already told you, I'm not strong or athletic, if you were listening. If you were smart you would have caught that B, therefore I'm done conversing with a dumb caveman with a bigger ego than Brick's. Just one flaw is what it takes. I'm resting my case- and before you call me a coward or chicken, recall the way you acted in Revenge of the Island, and besides in my intelligent mind I already won thanks to your flaw. Farewell. *leaves* B: THAT'S IT! YOU HAD IT COMING TO YOU NOODLE BOY! *runs after Noah, jumps onto him and beats him up* Noah: *manages to slip out before B does any major damage* That pretty much proves my point. B, you truly lost this battle though I may be slightly damaged. I proved you were dumb. Had an ego. Are a bully. You should be ashamed. B: Oh yeah! You should be ashamed of this Einstein! *jumps onto Noah, holds him down and beats him senseless* Noah: *slips out again with a black eye and sprained leg* Resorting to these tactics B? You must be dumber than I thought. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go find ice for my eye. I'll admit you're strong, but that's it. Bye. *hops away from B to Owen* Hey, do you know where any ice is? B: Oops! I forgot the finishing touch! *takes out a razor and shaves Noah's hair into a mohawk* Now I'm done dork! *walks away laughing* Owen: *was watching Staci, so didn't hear Noah* What? Oh, sweet mohawk dude! *returns to watching Staci* Noah: Whatever. Staci: *walks over to Noah and Owen* Hi guys, did you know my great great great grandfather's best friend invented mohawks? Owen: Really? That's great! Staci: Ya! Noah: So seriously, where's some ice or a- *a coconut out of nowhere falls on Noah's leg breaking it* Yeah. Typical day in my life. Paramedic: Don't worry Noah! We'll treat your wonds! *An ambulance pulls up out of nowhere, and Noah is loaded in* *the ambulance is driven away, but Noah falls out the back and onto the beach* Noah: It's official I'm one step closer to hating everything. *slowly crawls back to Owen and Staci and eventually gets there in 30 minutes* Can someone call Chris? B: (CONF) I know that Brick always found idols, so maybe I can too! My dad will be proud of me, and I can rub it in Noah's face! (NON-CONF) *walks around in the jungle, secretely looking for the idol* Derek: Noah, I know we haven't gotten along very well in the past, but I can help treat your wounds! *wraps Noah's wounds in palm leaves as a bandage* Jersey Shore Rejects Camp (1) Scott: This place looks mighty fine! (CONF) Me and my pappy always went camping out in the boondies in the summer time! We would do it like real men! We'd pitch a tent, start a fire, roast marshmellows and swap manly stories, and in the morning, I'd make him waffles! Anne Maria: Yeah whateva'. *continues to use hair spray* Scott: I can start a mighty fine fire wit' my eyes closed! *collects a pile of fire wood, finds some rocks, closes his eyes, starts rubbing sticks together, and a fire starts forming* *opens his eyes* YEEEHAAWWW!!! I DID IT! I REALLY DID IT AGAIN! *starts dancing around in a circle* Anne Maria: *Creeped out* Scott: Time for mah daily swim! *throws off his wifebeater,slips off his shorts, revealing his swim trunks, and dives into the clear blue water, then spits it out* This is much better than that dang ol' pool down the corner in my neck of the woods! Exile Island (only Johnny) Johnny: I can't believe I'm the first person to ever be on Exile Island! It's overwhelming! YAY! *passes out*